Our Little Past
by aquafreak
Summary: Ferb reminisces the moment when they met a decade ago until what they've become now. Brotherly love first, slash later.


**A/N:** Hey~ It's aquafreak here, again. Regarding my other fanfic 'The Diary', I kinda lost my drafts to the third to the tenth chapter, and it happened that I've found it on my pocket book entitled_ Dekada '70_. Then I realized that I used the stapled drafts as a bookmark on that particular page of the novel XD. Anyhow, I forgot to bring it home, so I'm posting my new P&F fanfic for the meantime. Yeah, I know it's not slashy at first but in the few more chapters **YOU'LL SEE**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh did. Ferb's point of view btw.

Our Little Past - The day we've met

* * *

><p>It all started a decade ago in an Antique Convention, when I was still seven years old. My dad and I used to go at the conventions together, and because of that sometimes he'll buy me something for my Antique Trains collection or a dusty old book that may or may not catch my attention judging from its summary inside.<p>

I first saw him with his sister and mother. I could see from his sister's face that she is indeed getting bored of the convention, tired of seeing old stuff and wondering why are there so many people interested in old junk.

But meanwhile, he's quite the opposite. He's clearly amazed on those Antique clockworks, machinery or cars and trains. I, myself show only a little interest in Antique items but I kind of appreciate the books that dad buys me at the point that I can read those thick books in a maximum of two and a half hours when I'm already done with my homeworks.

And it seems that his mother bought him a train too, and it kinda looked the same as mine from afar.

In a vase stall there was this tall beautiful rare vase, and it happened to be the only one left in the convention because of the rarity. It caught the eyes of my dad and the mother of a certain redhead. Besides, it was indeed a beauty. I'm certain that it came from Japan, judging by its looks and the finely painted designs that is uniquely Japanese.

Their hands accidentally touched, and I think they have the same agenda: To bring the rare vase to the counter and own one of the uniquely rare Antique materials that others will envy.

" Excuse me, I uh...found this vase first. " Dad said, he almost stuttered with his words.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. ", she replied.

The next thing I knew they were having a tug-of-war on the vase. I just watched in front of them, wondering if the vase is in the verge of breaking into pieces as I grabbed tighter on the Bronze train and the book that dad bought me earlier entitled _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: The Blue Carbuncle_.

And for a few moments the boy I was staring earlier was heading towards my direction. He looked like he's two years younger my age.

" Uh...is that man having tug-of-war with your mom your dad? " he asked me. I nodded in response.

" Hm, why is he tugging that vase away from mom?I'm sure she found it fir— Hey! We have the same Antique train! "

Wow. I didn't know that he was easily distracted by my toy. Well, what do you expect from a curious five year-old?

" Mom! Candace, look! I found someone that had the same train as I do! "

The two halted their fight for the vase. His sister just rolled her eyes away and continued rambling about how boring this place is.

" Looks like you have yourself a new friend, Ferb. " Dad said to me as he came near to ruffle my hair.

" Oh, Phineas.. " the redhead's mother chuckled. " Oh yeah I'm Linda. Linda Flynn. " she added as she offered her hand.

" Lawrence Fletcher, a pleasure to meet you. " Dad replied and shook Linda's hand. I was too focused on looking at the two adults when someone tapped my back.

" Hey, I'm Phineas Flynn. And over there is my sister Candace. She's five years older than me. Oh yeah, what's yours? "

" Ferb. Ferb Fletcher. " I said with my accent.

" Hm...It seems that you don't talk much, huh. "

I nodded again. Besides, I only talk when needed. Since I don't know sign language _just yet_, I have no idea to say my name without speaking out loud.

" Phineas, are you coming or what? " Candace shouted. Linda seems to be the one who won the vase and bought it. She went near Phineas and said, 'Phineas, it's time to go.' in a whisper.

" One moment, mom! " Phineas replied. " Ferb, we'll see each other again right? Promise you will! " his tone was like he's begging to me not to go when I was supposed to be the one doing that. I crossed my heart to him, sealing the promise that we'll see again sometime.

" Okay then, I _know_ I can trust you with that promise. See ya Ferb! " he said to me as he waved his hand and ran towards Candace and Linda.

" He's a nice young man isn't he? What was his name, Phineas? Anyway, I think we should leave too. "

I couldn't help but smile from what dad said. After catching a snack at Slushy Burger, we went back home at our apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, how was it guys? I think I didn't fail on writing this. Thanks for giving yourself some time on reading this fic, review/fave it or not. Just a little spoiler guys, next four chapters is about their childhood bonding. The rest, hm...Idk yet.

Next chapter: The time we became brothers


End file.
